CitizenSoldier
by codyman153
Summary: Songfic of Legend of Zelda using Citizen Soldier as song. Legend of zelda belongs to Nintendo Citizen Soldier belongs to 3 Doors Down


** Citizen/Soldier **

**I don't own the song Citizen/Soldier it is owned by 3 Doors Down and I don't own Zelda Nintendo does. Please Don't sue me**

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries_

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself_

_When that moment comes I'll be there to help _

With one final slash Gannondorf fell with a thud and the crystal holding princess Zelda lowered to the ground.

"The triforce of power corrupted him" princess Zelda now free said.

"Yea but at least it's finally over. Are you okay?" the hero Link now exhausted.

"I'm fine" Zelda feeling her face redden now thinking how brave and kind link was.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Link" said the third voice. Both of the hylians looked up and saw Navi the fairy.

"It's okay. He was too powerful for you."

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen soldiers _

_Holding the light_

_For the ones that we guide from the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter_

_We'll always be ready_

_Because we will always be there_

Suddenly the ground started shaking and pieces of the roof started to fall.

"The castle is collapsing! Come on." Link said while grasping her hand and heading towards the door.

When they got through the door two stalfos surrounded Link. Link pushed Zelda back and brought out his sword and shield. While the three were fighting Links mind was focused not on the battle but on the safety of the princess. Not focusing on the battle was a mistake. Link blocked the attack from the first stalfo but the second stalfo sliced at Link and it grazed him on the leg. He heard a cry from Zelda and swung hard. The stalfos tried to block with their sword but Link's sword shattered both and decapitated their heads.

"Light. I can see the exit." said a desperate Zelda wanting to get out of there.

Once they got out the castle collapsed sending the hylians to the ground. They soon got up and gazed at the destroyed castle.

_For when there are people crying in the streets _

_For when they're starving for a meal to eat_

_For when they need a place to make their beds_

_Right here underneath my wing, you can rest your head_

"Link I want to tell you something" said a nervous Zelda.

"Ok, but I need to tell you something too."

"Link I..."

Another rumbling shook the small piece of land they were on.

"What was that"? Zelda questioned.

"Stay here I'll check it out" Link said

Link took a couple steps forward and the debris of the castle started shaking. Then Gannondorf shot into the air holding his right fist up which showed the triforce of power glowing, then a flash of light blinded him. When the flash ended where Gannondorf stood was a pig like monster that was as big as the castle with two giant swords.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen soldiers _

_Holding the light _

_For the ones that we guide from the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter _

_We'll always be ready_

_Because we will always be there_

Gannon swung at Link but Link blocked the the Master Sword, and it flew from Link's hand landing near Zelda. Gannon swung at Link again, but Link rolled out of the way. Link then pulled the only weapon he had on him. His bow and arrows.

All around Hyrule Ganon could be seen by all who was there. When Malon at Lon Lon Ranch saw Gannon she knew that the fate of Hyrule was on the line.

"What in tarnation?" Talon said as he walked out

"The fate of hyrule is in his hands." Malon said

"In whose hands Malon?" asked Talon

"Link's hands"

Link started to shoot light arrows at Gannon but they had little effect and he was out of magic. As he was pulling out another arrow he didn't see Gannon's sword coming at him until it was to late. It went through his stomach and strait through his back. He felt the world starting to spin and he collapsed. Link heard the sound of Gannon's booming laughter and Zelda's cry telling him to get up, but it was no use.

"All of those who challenge the great king of darkness Gannondorf all fall in the end."Laughed Gannon.

Back at Lon Lon Ranch Malon could see darkness over the castle and everybody at the ranch felt a wave of depression fall upon them.

"No" cried Malon.

"Whats wrong" Talon said although he felt he knew.

"He's gone. Hyrule is lost" Malon cried

"No we're still here so have hope" Talon desperately said.

All over Hyrule everyone was thinking the same thing no matter how hard they tried to fight it.

"Awaken.. Hero chosen by the gods... Bearer of the triforce of courage"

Link awoken to the voice and stared at his surroundings. There was nothing but white. Then out of thin air appeared three women one in red, one in blue, and one in green. Link knew who they were and bowed out of respect for them.

"Where am I" Link finally spoke.

"You are dead" the woman in red said

"Do you know who we are?" spoke the one in blue.

"Yes. You are the goddesses"

"That is correct. Do you want to know why you are here" said the one in green who Link assumed to be Farore

"Yes"

"You were brought he because you will be given another chance" said Nayru

"Why?"

"Because without you many people will die good and bad" said Din.

"Do you feel that Link?" Farore asked

"I feel something but what is it?

"It is the hope of every person in Hyrule" Nayru said

"Now we are going to send you back" The three said in unison.

There was a flash of light and Link felt his soul leave the area.

All of a sudden Link woke up and saw Gannon advancing on Zelda. Link felt anger rise up and picked up his bow quietly so nobody saw him. He then remembered he was out of magic but that didn't stop him. When the arrow was in place he felt all of the hope of hyrule fill his veins and was astonished as the arrow filled up with magic that was so bright it turned white instead of yellow. Link then shot the arrow into Gannondorf's stomach making him turn around in shock to see Link alive. When he was paralyzed he ran to Zelda's side to grab his sword. He saw her face of shock and joy. Then he walked up to Ganon who was now out of his shock and back into his original form.

_Hope and pray that you never need me_

_But rest assured I will not let you down_

_I walk beside you _

_But you may not see me_

_The strongest among you may not way a crown_

"Who are you?" Gannondorf questioned

"I am Link, the Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage, the last defense of hyrule.

They started battling and it seemed Gannon had the upper advantage but Link was not fighting for himself but for every person in Hyrule. After a couple minutes they were both exhausted but would not give up. As they prepared a new round Link ran and ran his sword through Gannondorf's stomach then something happened. Zelda shot a beam of magic at Gannondorf and the six sages trapped him into the dark realm.

The next thing Link noticed was that he and Zelda were standing in the sky. When Zelda saw Link she ran up and hugged him which he returned. Link then remembered that she had something to tell her.

"Zelda I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I...l..love.." he stuttered

Zelda looked like she died and gone to heaven. She looked at him and asked "You do?"

He nodded his head feeling rejected until he felt her lips on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and then he closed them returning the kiss. It lasted until they had to breath. Zelda broke away and said "Link I love you too"

But Zelda had to return him to the past. As she thought this tears rolled down her face.

"Zelda what's wrong?"

"It's my fault all of this happened."

"No it's not, it was Gannondorf's fault"

"No, I thought I could comprehend the power of the Sacred Realm. Doing that gave him the triforce and you to lose you childhood."

"I don't care if I lost my childhood."

"But I do. Now give me the ocarina."

"Why?"

"So I can send you back to the time you lost. So hyrule can be at a time of peace."

"Will we remember any of it?"

"Only if you want to"

Link slowly pulled out the ocarina of time and dropped it in her hand. Their hands brushed for a moment until Zelda put it to her mouth and began playing the royal family song, Zelda's lullaby. A blue crystal appeared around Link making him start to fade.

"Zelda I love you"

"Link goodbye I love you too" making tears fall upon her face.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_On that day when you don't have the strength _

_For the burden you bear_

_I'll be right here _

_Citizen soldier_

_Holding the light you bear_

_For the ones that we guide from the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we shelter_

_We'll always be ready _

_Because we'll always be there_


End file.
